<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Crown by solangelostars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618177">Paper Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelostars/pseuds/solangelostars'>solangelostars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Hinata Shouyou, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Platonic Relationships, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Teenage Dorks, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelostars/pseuds/solangelostars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"He shone as bright as the sun, that boy. He was like a light, giving hope to everyone who stood by his side. Compared to him, who had the gift of spreading happiness, Kageyama was nothing but an egoistic king. "The King of Court", they said."</p><p>A fluffy and soft Kagehina short fanfic in which both<br/>Kageyama and Hinata seem to be oblivious to each other's feelings and struggle to spend more time with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Hope y'all like this! Sorry if there are any mistakes &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For what it felt like the thousandth time in a hour, Kageyama Tobio looked out of the classroom's window, his hand resting on his chin. Outside, isolated from the rest, a small orange-haired figure jumped excitedly from side to side, a volley ball in his hands. Kageyama felt his lips turning up at the sight and a smile appeared on his face. It was lunch time, and he asked himself if hinata had already eaten or if he had — once again — ditched his lunch to play volley. He rolled his eyes, suddenly realizing how strange the way he was acting was. Why was he worrying about that shrimp? It didn't make any sense. </p><p>"Kageyama?" A silver haired boy stopped in front of him. "Is everything alright?" </p><p>He nodded, distracted, and turned his head to watch hinata from a distance. Suga followed his gaze and smirked, as if knowing who his eyes followed gave him all the answers he needed. There was a silence, then, who lasted a few seconds until it was breaked by the sound of a pair of keys being put on the table. The court's keys, Kageyama recognized. Did Daichi know he was doing this? He looked up at his senior and it was enough to make him realize their captain didn't know anything about it. He glanced at the keys. They would be in serious trouble if he found out. "Resting hour was resting hour", he almost could hear him saying it inside his head. But then again, who said he needed to know? </p><p>Kageyama got up from his chair, hiding the keys inside his pocket, and walked right to where the ginger was, leaving Suga behind. When he got there, Hinata continued practicing his receive against the wall, without even noticing his presence. Watching it made him jealous inside, for the ball — and volleyball in general, if he was to think about it — had mastered to get his full attention, while he was still trying to figure out ways to catch it. He shook his head, in a failed attempt to snap out of it. </p><p>That was the only thing he refused to admit. Confessing he had feelings for that air-headed shrimp would be the same as saying he was as stupid as he was. Which he wasn't. Or at least, he thought he wasn't. And besides that, Hinata was an unreachable kind of person. At least for him, that is. He shone as bright as the sun, that boy. He was like a light, giving hope to everyone who stood by his side. Compared to him, who had the gift of spreading happiness, Kageyama was nothing but an egoistic king. "The King of Court", they said. He laughed to himself. </p><p>It served him just right, for he was, in fact, an egoist. He wished to have it all. To stand proud on the winning side of the court, and to steal Hinata's sun-like aura, keeping it all to himself. Would he even accept such a thing, he wondered. To be loved by him, the King, who did nothing but betray those who believed in him? Of course not. Hinata was not the kind of person who would fall in love with such a petty and ungrateful tyrant such as him. His crown had fallen off a long time ago.</p><p>"Kageyama?" He heard hinata call him, his voice as sweet as it always has been, and the sound sent shivers down his spine. "What are you doing?" He questioned. "Do you wanna play with me? Is that why you've been standing here all this time? C'mon..." He mocked. "Don't be shy!"</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes. Him? Standing there... only because he wanted to play volleyball with him? What a joke. He stopped himself from smiling at the small one's obliviousness. Just how dense could that shrimp be? "Here." He told him, spinning the keys around his fingers. "I got the keys."</p><p>"K-kageyama!" Hinata's eyes were shining when he called his name and Kageyama felt a sudden anxiety starting to rise in his chest. </p><p>"How did you manage to get them?!" He continued and picked the ball up from the ground, starting to run towards the locked up practice room. "What are you waiting for, an invite? Hurry up!"</p><p>Kageyama smirked. "Why would I, dumbass?" Hinata stopped to look at him, surprised. "Even if you get there first, I'm the one who's got the keys."</p><p>The ginger walked slowly towards him. "What if we make a bet, then?"</p><p>Kageyama showed him a confused expression. "A bet?"</p><p>Hinata nodded. "The one who gets to the practice room first gets to ask the other for something. Something they can't refuse."</p><p>"Something we can't refuse?" He asked. What did that shrimp have in mind? He shook his shoulders. Whatever. "Sounds like a plan, I guess." </p><p>Hinata's eyes twinkled and, without any warning, he started to run. Kageyama couldn't react for a few seconds, until his legs started moving as fast as they could. What was he running after? The question wouldn't leave his mind. Was it towards the practice room... Or was it towards the small figure ahead of him? He didn't know the answer, but an enormous discomfort started pilling up inside him, and his thoughts went blank. He didn't like seeing Hinata's back while he ran away from him. In fact, he hated it. </p><p>He stretched his arm foward. What would it be like if he could grab him? His body moved without his consent, and he felt his hand touch the soft skin of Hinata's wrist. Hinata looked back and Kageyama stumbled on his own feet, making both of them fall into the ground. He gasped for air, founding himself in top of him. Hinata's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, and Kageyama heard him whisper between his breath. "Lunch." </p><p>"Huh?" He managed to say. </p><p>"You made me fall. It was foul play, so it doesn't count as your win." He answered, looking away from him, his skin as red as his hair. It was then Kageyama noticed they were already in front of the practice room's door. "Spend lunch with me, everyday, for a week." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>He snorted. "You heard me!"</p><p>Kageyama laughed. "I did." He admitted. "Sounds like a deal. I lost, after all." </p><p>"C'mon! Please, I promise to make you a bento every..." He stopped mid-sentence. "What... What did you say?"</p><p>"I said it sounds like a deal."</p><p>Hinata widened his eyes and Kageyama stared down at his messy hair, imagining how it would feel of he could touch it. </p><p>Then, as if nothing had happened, Kageyama got up and smirked at the shooked boy still on the ground. "I'll be waiting for it."</p><p>"For what?" The ginger asked, as quietly as he could.</p><p>Kageyama snatched away the ball and opened the door, entering the room. "For tomorrow's bento, of course." His voice echoed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata rolled out of bed the following morning with a smile stuck on his face. He got up in front of the mirror and pinched his cheeks, trying to make it disappear, but it was in vain — for the memories from the day before were still fresh in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kageyama on top of him, his glare burning up with an emotion he couldn't quite discern. It was almost like he could read the thoughts he buried deep within him. Like he had the power to reveal all of the feelings he worked so hard to maintain locked up inside his chest.</p><p>He rested his face against the stone cold wall, and did his best to concentrate on what had happened. He had finally mastered the courage to make a deal with him, to seek him out and spend more time with him. Hinata had come up with the perfect plan and had it all throughly arranged. He would skip his lunch time for a few days and play outside, in a place where he knew Kageyama would eventually take notice of him. Waiting for an opportunity to show up was difficult. Yet, the worst part was knowing Kageyama was staring at him from his classroom's window and still, avoiding to look back at him. He couldn't stop trembling at the thought: he could feel Kageyama's eyes burning up his back, and it was torture not to return such an intense gaze.</p><p>Then, Kageyama appeared right behind him, lost inside his own head, and he took the chance to make a bet. A bet he couldn't afford to lose. However, on contrary of what he was expecting Kageyama easily accepted his defeat. It was strange. No, it was way more than strange, it was plainly weird. That wasn't the Kageyama he knew. The Kageyama he was friends with would never admit it was his loss, especially not after seeming so oddly fired up to win it. And to not even complain about it... Hinata knew he had to be up to something. </p><p>He was happy, however. Because he waited for so long to ask Kageyama out for lunch, he had even started practicing his cooking along with his mother on the weekends. But boldly suggesting such a thing was taking quite the big risk, since Kageyama would find it odd. And Hinata couldn't afford his secret one-year-and-a-half-long crush to be so effortlessly discovered. At least, not when the boy he liked was none other than Kageyama Tobio: his friend, his teammate and, more importantly than any of that, his rival. </p><p>He left the bathroom and walked into the kitched. On the balcony there was a small blue box he had prepared an hour before going to sleep. He put it inside his school bag and picked up his bag. Would he like it? Would it say it was delicious? On the other hand... What if it was horrible? It wasn't like he had much experience in making lunches. What if he hated it? What would he do, then? Those thoughts wouldn't leave his head, no matter how hard he tried to shake them off. He sighed and pinched his cheeks for the second time that morning. "It's gonna be fine, Hinata." He said to himself. "It's gonna be fine." He repeated. "Everything is going to be perfectly fine!" He yelled and the students surrounding him looked his way to see what happened. </p><p>His face turned red and a familiar voice echoed behind him. "What is?" Frightened, he jumped, only to find Sugawara behind him. He was smiling as if he had seen something funny and after noticing Hinata wouldn't answer him, he asked: "What is going to be perfectly fine?"</p><p>"N-Nothing." He stammered. "It's just that..." Hinata looked around. "Do you happen to know what kind of food Kageyama usually eats?"</p><p>"Kageyama? Why are you asking about that now?" He lowered his eyes and noticed the blue box showing from inside his backpack. "Oh, so that's it." He laughed, putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Listen up, Kageyama will surely like whatever it is you made him, so stop worrying so much and just go for it!" </p><p>"Woah, what have we got here? Is it for that dumbass?" Tsukishima appeared, pointing to the small box Hinata had in his possession, and Yamaguchi smiled when he got the gist of the situation. "Is the freak duo finally an item?" </p><p>"An item?" The ginger tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?" </p><p>"I guess Kageyama hasn't confessed yet, Tsukki." Yamaguchi whispered, loud enough for him to clearly hear his words.</p><p>Hinata's heart stopped in his chest and he widened his eyes, shocked. "Confessed? Is Kageyama... in love with someone? He... He always used to tell me he didn't have the time, that he only thing he could think about was volleyball." He managed to mumble.</p><p>Tsukishima smirked. "You see, shrimp, that's kind of the point. He loves volleyball, he can't think of anything besides it, so it's only natural that the one who gained his affections would be related to his most beloved hobby."</p><p>Hinata's lips trembled. Kageyama liked someone. He let it sink in and felt the pain rise in his chest. Noticing it, Suga rolled his eyes. Those two always knew how to bring disaster around. Tsukishima looked away as if it had nothing to do with him and Yamaguchi bit his lip, not knowing what he should do. Hinata had the sudden urge to punch Kageyama right in the face. Kageyama had everyone at his feet. He was an idiot to have any hope. If he liked someone, then he could just go and ask them to make him lunch. A cute, girly, perfect lunch. He didn't need his.</p><p>After all, he could simply ask the girl he loved for food. With that, he threw the blue box into the garbage can and felt his feelings for him following it through the dirt. </p><p>Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Kageyama Tobio was an idiot!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now yes things are getting interesting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nishinoya's Secret Technique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only after a few hours that Kageyama finally understood there was something going on. Hinata had avoided him all day and even skiped their morning practice, which made everyone on the team freak out. </p><p>At first, they ran up to Kageyama, meaning to ask him what had happened, but they gave up as soon as they saw the confused expression he showed on his face. They tried to practice though, even without one of their most important teammates. However, doing it was close to impossible, for Kageyama kept the two long hours thry had staring at the door, hoping to get a glimpse of a boy with orange hair passing by. </p><p>Depressed, he didn't even feel it when Tsukishima, upset by his behavior, hit him with the ball right in the chest. He had completely closed off his mind to the others, gazing distractedly at the walls. Daichi tried to convince him to leave, but he refused. </p><p>What if Hinata decided to appear and he wasn't there to receive him? The thought of it made him sick. He, not even once, had wished to see someone as much as he did in that moment. Therefore he waited, ignoring his surroundings, and sitting by the entrance where they made the bet the day before. </p><p>Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes into hours, until it was time to leave and go back to class.</p><p>It was painful to keep waiting on him, but Kageyama couldn't help it. He searched for him everywhere — in his classroom, in the bathroom, in the place where he used to play at lunch hour. Sometimes, he thought he catched a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye. </p><p>However, everytime he looked, the only thing he would see were the worried looks his friends gave him from afar. </p><p>Hinata wasn't the only one acting weird, though. Yamaguchi wouldn't meet his eyes and hid behind his boyfriend, Tsukishima, every time Kageyama got close to him. That was suspicious. Very suspicious. So, when most of the team had already left, Kageyama found the captain by the lockers, together with Suga, Tanaka and Nishinoya. </p><p>"Daichi?" He asked as soon as he finished changing his clothes. "What's up with everyone today? Where's... Where's Hinata?" </p><p>The captain opened his mouth to answer him but before he could have the chance to do it, both Tanaka and Noshinoya jumped to Kageyama's side. </p><p>"Kageyama, Kageyama. Sweet and innocent Kageyama." They sang, mocking him, and Kageyama convinced himself he shouldn't throw them out the window. Or at least, not yet. </p><p>"If you know something about it, spit it out!" He exclaimed. "Hinata won't stop avoiding me!" He gave them an angered look and they chuckled.</p><p>"Everybody knows that if a girl's avoiding you, you must have done a mistake." Tanaka replied. </p><p>"And since when did Hinata turn into a girl?" He asked confused. "What kind of idiotic logic is that?" </p><p>"He's not a girl..." Nishinoya began. "But you like him, right? Come here, I'll share a pair of tricks with you." He said while putting his arms around Kageyama's neck. </p><p>"Oi!" He resmunged, in a whisper. "What are you doing? I thought you liked Asahi."</p><p>Nishinoya rolled his eyes. "Do I perphaps look interested in low-grade meat?" He giggled, kidding. "Just stay like this for a second and you'll see..."</p><p>"See wh..." He tried to say. However, Kageyama couldn't even finish the sentence before feeling an arm pushing him away. </p><p>"See this, of course." Nishinoya laughed quietly. </p><p>He glanced to his right and it was with relief that he realized Hinata was standing right beside him, looking dejected. Noshinoya hid his smile with his hand, for Hinata was red with anger. Kageyama never saw him make that expression before. It was a mix of frustration and... Jealousy? He opened his mouth. Could it be? Could Hinata really be jealous? Of him? </p><p>"Then this is why no one wanted to tell me. You've been taking me for a fool." His voice was shaking. "Kageyama you're in love with Nishinoya, right?" </p><p>Kageyama took Hinata's hand, surprised, but the ginger shook it off. "What?" He almost yelled. What was he imagining in that stupid head of his? "I don't like him, I like..."</p><p>"I don't wanna know!" He shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't wanna know who you're in love with!" </p><p>He ran away, as fast as he could, leaving a petrified Kageyama behind. Suga looked at him as if he was an idiot. "What are you waiting for?" He pushed him. "Go!"</p><p>Kageyama followed his advice, knowing there was nothing he could do but that. He still heard, though, the comments of his teammates, yelling at him from the inside of the practice room. </p><p>"I knew it! My secret technique never fails!" </p><p>"Hm... I guess I should wish him good luck?"</p><p>"How dense can those two be..."</p><p>"GOOD LUCK KAGEYAMAAAA!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hinata, wait!" Kageyama shouted, trying to catch up to him, only to find him already out of his reach.</p><p>Still, he didn't give up. He continued running, completely forgetting how to breathe. If he wasn't able to catch him, he would lose the perfect opportunity to tell him how he felt. How he really felt. And on the following day, Hinata would apologize and act like nothing happened.</p><p>As if he hadn't felt jealous of him and Noshinoya, as if that demonstration of discomfort didn't mean anything, as if the possibility of him returning his feelings had been just a dream. And they would continue to be teammates, Karasuno's secret card, friends for the rest of their lives. </p><p>But that wasn't what Kageyama wanted. And if there was a chance, no matter how small it was, that Hinata didn't want it too... he was prepared to do anything to take it. Because Hinata was special. He had got his attention on the very day Kitagawa Daiichi won against Yukigaoka. That oblivious shrimp was the first person ever to tell him he was not a king, that he could choose to be different. That together they could make the impossible happen. And he wanted — he really really wanted — to believe it. </p><p>And of course: he was small, and an idiot, and he was always putting himself on trouble's way. He sang when he ran to the bathroom and he always managed to upset him beyond reason. Yet, when he was by his side, what did it matter if he was an egoistic king? Damn it if he was a self-absorbed tyrant. Damn it if he was "The King of The Court". Beside him, he wasn't the king. He was Kageyama Tobio. And it was enough, for Kageyama Tobio was all he needed to be.</p><p>He could scream and get nervous and tell what he thought. Hinata would never abandon him mid-game. He would ask for a time-out and slap him, in that weird way that made Kageyama want to kill him. In that weird way that made him fall in love.</p><p>"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata, you damned idiot!" He continued to yell. </p><p>Then, suddenly, his stomach growled gigantly loud. The ginger stopped running and looked back, surprised. Kageyama snorted. If he knew that would make him stop he would have made his hunger apparent earlier. </p><p>"You didn't eat?" He frowned. "You could have asked Nishinoya or whoever it is you like to make you lunch." </p><p>"I did." Kageyama mumbled. "And Nishinoya has got nothing to do with this. He and Asahi are a thing remember? We are not in a relationship." </p><p>"Oh, so you hug anyone like that." </p><p>"Of course not, don't be an idiot." He responded. "He hugged me. To make you jealous."</p><p>His frown deepened. "Why would he want to make me jealous?" He asked. "Unless... Wait, does Nishinoya like me?" </p><p>Kageyama sighed loudly. Of course. He had forgotten an important detail. Hinata was a dumbass. He didn't get the signals even if they hit him in the face. Realizing that, Kageyama got close to him and put his arms around his waist. </p><p>He was thinner than he thought. However, he had muscles, which made him way more appealing. "Wait, wait, wait." He thought to himself. "Concentrate, Kageyama. First: a love confession. Second: a date. And third: well... whatever it is couples make after that."</p><p>Hinata's cheeks reddened and Kageyama gulped. Why was Hinata nervous? He should be the one being nervous. Was that how people felt while confessing to the one they like? In the romances he saw Hinata's sister, Natsu, read, they described it as a flowing river of roses. As a bittersweet moment in which everything was pink, sunshine, blue skies. But it was raining, hard, his clothes were soaked wet, and the only colour he could distinguish from the others was the pinkish red in which Hinata's pale face was covered. </p><p>"K-Kageyama." Hinata whispered, gently pulling Kageyama's shirt. They were both trembling, this time. Not because of the weather though, but because of how close they were. "Could you... Please step away?" </p><p>"No." He said. Then, he headbutted him. The pain stopped after a few moments, so he continued. "I really don't know what's going on inside that brain of yours, or what the hell are your two only braincells imagining there, but I don't — and never will — have anything going on with Nishinoya."</p><p>"Then... To who will you confess?" He questioned, surprisingly close to tears. "Tsukishima and Yamaguchi said..."</p><p>"Yes, and they're right. I do want to confess to the one I love. However, the person I love is an utter and complete idiot. Recently, we made a bet, you know. I was really excited to see what his food tasted like, but as it turns out he ended up avoiding me all day. Resulting, as you can guess, in me being almost dead from hunger."</p><p>"Kageyama?"</p><p>"Hinata, I love you." Kageyama whispered. "Not Nishinoya, not anyone else. You. I love you."</p><p>And with that said, he held Hinata's face with the palm of his hands, and kissed him. His lips were extremely soft and their mouths moved, together, accompanying each other's rhythm. Kageyama opened his eyes and saw it as Hinata's face turned a deeper shade of red. He was adorable. Hinata's hand pulled Kageyama's clothes harder and he held him closer. He should've done that since the beginning. </p><p>Kageyama closed his eyes, sliding his fingers over Hinata's hair. It was in that moment he realized that maybe — just maybe — he was able to love Hinata way more than he ever loved volleyball. Not that he would tell it aloud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was kind of a short ending but i hope y'all liked it regardless! </p><p> </p><p>With love,</p><p>Moothoya</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>